pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gible
Gible (Japanese: フカマル Fukamaru) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Gible appears to be based on a land shark and is even coldblooded. It can burrow through the earth as easily as a Sharpedo swims through water. It has an enormous mouth and strong jaws that allow it to chew through anything, and it appears to be able to digest anything. Male Gibles have a notch in their dorsal fin. Behavior Gible loves to bite anything, and that can be a painful for its trainer if the trainer gets bitten themselves. This habit of biting anything is probably instinctive, and very hard to train them to control their urges. Special abilities Their scales have been known to cure most illnesses, even the ones thought to be incurable. Evolution Once Gible is raised to Level 24, it evolves into Gabite. When Gabite's level is raised to 48, it will then evolve into Garchomp. Game Info Locations |type= |diamondpearl=Wayward Cave |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Wayward Cave |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Shiny Gible gift from Benga (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Route 13 |xyrarity=Common }} Side Game Locations |type= |PMD2=Wayward Cave (B1-B12) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave }} Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close. |pearl=It once lived in the tropics. To avoid the cold, it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat. |platinum=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. |heartgold=It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. |soulsilver=It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. |black=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. |white=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. |black 2=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too |white 2=It attacks using its huge mouth. While its attacks are powerful, it hurts itself out of clumsiness, too. |x=It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. |y=It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close.}} Sprites |border = |dpspr = DP 443 front.png |dpsprf = DP 443f front.png |ptspr = Pt 443 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 443f front.png |hgssspr = Pt 443 front.png |hgsssprf = Pt 443f front.png |bwspr = Gible BW.gif |xyspr = Gible XY.gif |orasspr = Gible XY.gif}} Learnset Level-Up :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Machines :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Breeding :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Tutoring :Bold indicates this Pokémon gets STAB from this move. :Italics indicate this Pokémon's evolution gets STAB from this move. Appearances Anime *Khoury's Gible *Ash's Gible *Iris' Gible *Professor Sycamore's Gible Khoury captured a Gible once in A Rivalry To Gible On! while traveling with Ash and co. in Sinnoh. While Ash captured one in Gotta Get a Gible!. Gible, like May's Munchlax, has a massive appetite and eats pretty much everything it can chew. Also he is very relaxed and non-stressful most of the time. His Gible fought in the Sinnoh League against Tobias' Darkrai but lost. Iris caught a Gible in Blackthorn City after traveling with Ash and Cilan. Gible appeared multiple times in The Rise of Darkrai. Trivia Origins The name Gible may come from the words 'ground' and 'nibble'. Alternatively, Fukamaru may be a combination of 鱶''' fuka, shark, and '''丸 maru, round. Gallery 443Gible_DP_anime.png 443Gible_Dream.png 443Gible_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 443Gible_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 443Gible_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon